


Private Assumptions

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Rook sees bruises on her arms and starts to see red.
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Private Assumptions

“Y/N, are you done changing?” Slim yells, looking at the still closed curtain separating the living space of the bus and the bunks. 

Everyone chuckles when they hear her stumble. “Just finished.” She draws back the curtain, entering the living space. “Sorry.” She apologizes. 

AJ nudges her gently, passing her a water. “Stop apologizing. We all agreed that you get the bunks to change in. The bathroom is way too small.” 

“Every tour bus bathroom is way to small.” Kells chuckles, pulling Rook in a headlock when he refuses to pass the blunt. 

“Just fucking take it.” Rook curses, stumbling away from the giant. Bumping into Y/N, he quickly reaches for her arms, so she won’t fall over. “You good?” He asks, seeing her wince. 

She nods, “Tight grip.” She tells him, which makes him let go, quickly apologizing. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Glancing at where he grabbed her, eyes widening. “What the fuck happened to your arms?” Remembering the date she had gone just three days ago, the jealousy he had felt before is replaced with anger. “Did your date do this?” 

The whole bus was tense, everyone looking at the two, while Slim inches slightly closer to Rook. 

Y/N shakes her head, “No, he didn’t. It’s from my bo staff. I usually wear long sleeve shirts, so you guys never have seen the bruises.” 

He flushes, realizing he had overreacted. “Sorry.” He mutters, stepping away from her. 

“Do you have any videos?” Slim asks, distracting her. 

“Yeah.” She fumbles to get her phone out. Opening up her photos, she quickly opens the folder titled ‘Training’. Seeing Rook, leave into the bunks, while everyone starts gathering around her. She shoves the phone into Slim’s hands. “Here.” 

Going into the bunks, she draws the curtain. Separating herself and Rook from the rest of the crew. “You okay?” She asks, stopping a foot away from her.

He nods, “Yeah, I’m just sorry I jumped to conclusions.” 

Y/N rests her hand on his arm, “You didn’t know about me doing martial arts, so of course you jumped to conclusions.” 

“Still,” He shifts, so they’re standing closer together, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I should have asked you in private about them or just made an assumption in private.” 

She lets out a small laugh, nodding. “That would of been nicer, but it’s fine and now I don’t have to worry about what shirt I’m wearing all the time.” 

“I thought you were just cold all the time.” He admits. 

“No, I’ve just learned that it’s easier to wear long sleeve shirts unless you want a lot of questions.” Realizing that her hand is still on his arm, she clears her throat, letting it fall away. 

They both look at each other, before Y/N looks way feeling blood rush to her cheeks with how Rook is looking at her. It wasn’t hard to miss the adoring look he seemed to always send her way. And everyone but him didn’t miss that she looked at him the same way. 

He clears his throat, “Can I tell you something?” 

She nods, looking him in the eyes. 

“I like you. I have since we first met, it was just at the time I wasn’t ready for a relationship and now I am.” Rook’s words are rushed. 

“I like you too.” The admission is quiet and brings a large grin to Rook’s face.


End file.
